


sunday morning

by solarlion



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarlion/pseuds/solarlion
Summary: Jongho cried too. He still pretends that he didn't.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> so for those of you who are nctzens as well you may recognise this fic :,) this was originally johnyong BUT considering one of the main characters is transgender, i've actually been getting hate comments on one of my two nct fics bc of the presence of a trans chara and i thought "well i'm more of an atiny rn and i think ppl would appreciate this there more" so both have been deleted and i'm rewriting them for ateez. i also just wanna state that i am enby irl and i did identify as a trans male for some time so whatever thoughts that are reflected in this fic are how i was feeling and may not reflect in every trans person's experience so keeping that in mind...
> 
> jongsang is one of my fav ships and i needed more content so i needed to just slip this in here i hope you enjoy (and if you don't like that one of the main charas is trans just do us both a favour and click away rather than leaving a hate comment tysm)
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

It was times like this when Jongho felt like he was falling in love all over again, just as exciting and beautiful as it was the first time.

Yeosang wasn’t doing anything of major importance that morning, humming softly to himself as he stood at the stove to make the two of them breakfast. He wasn’t  _ that _ much smaller than Jongho was (as he liked to claim), but his shoulders were much narrower and his waist much thinner, so he was completely drowning in the t-shirt he had stolen out of Jongho’s side of the dresser just a half hour ago. Jongho watched his movements with a look of adoration in his dark eyes as the older moved around the kitchen easily, his fingers tapping against the countertop as his gaze was caught by the gleam of the new, silver ring on Yeosang’s finger.

Seeing the ring made Jongho think back to the day they met, on Yeosang’s first day of university in a land very far away from his hometown. Jongho had accidentally bumped into him after the older was coming out of the counselor’s office, and he had been stopped as Yeosang started ranting to him in broken English about what he would do it Jongho looked at him funny or started bullying him just because he was transgender. Eventually, his rant had faded into the summer air as he realised that Jongho was genuinely listening to what he was saying, and his cheeks blushed the prettiest pink Jongho had ever seen in his life when he asked the younger, in perfect Korean after reading his nametag, if he wanted to go out with him.

(And later that week, he had been lucky enough to see just how far that blush travelled down Yeosang’s toned body.)

Now, six years later, they had both graduated long ago and were living together in a modest apartment in Manhattan, Yeosang working as a librarian right in the heart of downtown and Jongho working as an instructor in a kickboxing gym. They were the proud co-parents of a lanky, black Maine Coon named Destiny (the name had been Yeosang’s idea, even though he still struggled to pronounce it, and the cat hated Jongho’s guts, but Jongho would do anything to get Destiny's love), and they had been discussing moving into a bigger apartment or maybe even a townhome so they could become the parents of a newborn  _ human _ baby one day (and Jongho pretends that he hadn’t cried when Yeosang told him that  _ of course _ he’d be honoured to have a child with him, whether it was through adoption, surrogacy, or even Yeosang getting pregnant himself).

“Are you even listening to a single thing I’m saying?” Yeosang said, his soft voice bringing Jongho back out of his thoughts, and the younger smiled sheepishly as he slid his gaze up from the counter to look into his love’s eyes. “I swear Jongie, your mind hasn’t been here all morning.”

“I’m sorry, Sangie.” Jongho said, scooting his chair back from the counter just as Yeosang walked over to climb into his lap. The older man slid both arms around Jongho’s neck, leaning forward to rub their noses together before Jongho tilted his head up to bring their lips together in a soft kiss. “You’re distracting me with your beauty.”

“Fuck off.” Yeosang said without any heat behind his words, his cheeks flushed red as he kissed Jongho once more, a hand sliding up into his hair.

“You’re forgetting that I did.” Jongho said, grinning cheekily up at Yeosang in his lap and sliding his own hands down to his ass to squeeze those pale, plump cheeks. “Twice, I might add, because you get off on being overstimulated like the kinky switch you are.”

“Shut the hell up.” Yeosang said as his cheeks burned even brighter, leaning forward to hide his face in Jongho’s neck. The younger man laughed happily and moved to slide his arms around Yeosang’s tiny waist, kissing his ruffled hair gently.

And really, there was no reason for Jongho to be smiling so widely on a casual Sunday morning, with his short hair still sticking up and his eyes  _ so _ puffy from a good night’s sleep, his love wearing an old Halestorm t-shirt that he had bought for Jongho in the first place when they first started dating all those years ago.

But last night, he had finally worked up the courage to grab the ring box from his underwear drawer (where it had been since the second day Yeosang had been officially living with him, having moved in two years ago), and he had slid it into his pocket before his love had gotten home. It was hours later, when the two of them were getting ready to meet up with Yeosang’s best friend, Wooyoung, for dinner, when Yeosang had walked out of the bathroom bundled up in Jongho’s massive fluffy bathrobe with his hair gently curling on his forehead — that was when Jongho knew that it was  _ time. _

If the surprised look hadn’t been enough for Jongho when he had gone down on one knee, one sock still dangling from his hand and his shirt completely unbuttoned, it had been more than worth it to see the tears of happiness welling up in Yeosang’s expressive, brown eyes as his lips had curled up into a blinding smile with a whispered  _ “yes, of course I’ll marry you stupid, I can’t believe it took you so long to ask me”. _ And Wooyoung had said the same thing when the two of them showed up seventeen minutes late to their reservation, Yeosang unable to keep from showing his friend and San the new ring on his delicate finger (and if Wooyoung’s deep eyes were shinier than they normally were, that was just a coincidence).

Jongho cried too. He still pretends that he didn’t.

“You disappeared again, baby.” Yeosang said, his voice having lowered to a whisper, and Jongho blinked his brown eyes a few times to come out of his thoughts. He moved his gaze up to see that his fiance was looking down at him with nothing but adoration in his beautiful eyes, and Jongho couldn’t help himself as he tugged Yeosang down to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

The older man made a soft noise of content against his lips as his fingers stroked through Jongho’s short hair, delicate fingers tugging on the deep red locks gently as their lips moved in synchronisation. Jongho slid his hands up the back of Yeosang’s (really his, but he loved how it looked on Yeosang so much that he was absolutely willing to give up all ownership of it) shirt to touch his pale skin, happy to keep the kiss innocent and sweet that morning to truly convey all of the love that his heart held for the man in his arms.

And then the smell hit him.

“Baby, my heart, you left the pancakes on the griddle.” Jongho mumbled against Yeosang’s lips, chuckling deeply as his fiance yelped and wrenched himself off of his lap to scamper over to the stove in an attempt to save their breakfast. The younger simply stared at him from his chair as Yeosang managed to save the remaining pancakes on the griddle, placing them onto a plate in a large pile for the two of them to dig into together.

“Some of them are a little burnt, I hope you don’t mind.” Yeosang said, turning off the stove and bringing the plate over to the counter, sliding back into Jongho’s lap and pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. “They were still made with my love, so they’ll be good.”

_ “Pabo.” _ Jongho said, sliding a muscular arm around Yeosang’s waist so he wouldn’t fall as the younger grabbed a pancake with his free hand. Yeosang slapped his chest half-heartedly as the fond insult and grinned widely, leaning forward to take a bite from the pancake that Jongho was holding out for him.

Tomorrow, the two of them would both have to wake up at six in the morning to get ready for work, and they would click the snooze button about five times before waking up fifteen minutes before they had to leave the apartment. Jongho would try to convince Yeosang that showering together would save them time, and they would both get carried away until it was seven-thirty and Yeosang would be frantically drying his hair while Jongho would be searching for his shoes and remembering to feed Destiny before they left.

Today, however, was Sunday morning, and Jongho was going to take his time with his new fiance — pressing loving kisses to his temple periodically as the older man talked about anything and everything under the sun since Jongho was absolutely not listening to a single word that was coming from his lips. The younger interrupted his rambling and leaned forward to catch Yeosang’s lips in a gentle kiss, pouring every loving thought and gratefulness for him in his life into the kiss to prove to Yeosang once again that he really and truly was always focused on him, no matter what. And Yeosang melted easily into Jongho’s embrace, letting the fork rest back on the plate as he returned the kiss with the same feelings conveyed in his actions.

Today, Jongho was going to fall in love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> >_< pls leave a comment and kudo if you liked it
> 
> i can't wait to write more ateez! until next time ♡♡


End file.
